Christmas Medley
by speedster101
Summary: Ever wonder what your favorite characters from your favorite franchises do for the Holidays join everyone from every TV show, video game, and Movie as they sing one of your Christmas songs.
1. Davy's Song

**Christmas Medley**

**Author's Note: A series of Christmas songfics from all sorts of Movies enjoy.**

**Author's Note 2: This song is from Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights one of my favorite Christmas movies done by Adam Sandler the song is sung by the movies protagonist Davy Stone and the only person that suits this song is none other than the boss from the Saints Row series so enjoy I guess. Ps this is set before the Saint's get abducted by Zinyak.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that we'll be in this story they all belong to their original owners.**

**Summary: Ever wonder what your favorite characters from your favorite franchises do for the Holidays join everyone from every TV show, video game, and Movie as they sing one of your Christmas songs.**

**It's the night before Christmas and The Saint's were getting ready for the time of Yule will all the Saints except the boss he was somewhere in Dc downing himself in Chinese food.**

"If that's everything for the night Mr. President I'll give you the check and you can be on your way" the waiter that was serving The Boss said with a Chinese Accent.

"Hold on for minute there's just one more thing I need to do before I need to do before I leave" The Boss said then let out a loud and long burp causing everyone present to look at him in disgust.

Once he was through the people who was present with were still looking at him with disgust ridden all their faces.

"Good Job now excuse me while I'll go take shower" the waiter said disgusted while placing the check on the table before heading in the other direction. Once the waiter was gone the boss picked up the check and tossed it aside the left the restaurant.

Once he was out of the place two cops drove up to him in their police car and got out.

"Good evening Mr. President Hope you're not causing trouble or anything" The Police Officer said.

"Oh no officer I was just getting ready to leave" The boss said then continued walking down the street to The White House completely forgetting about the officers.

However he stopped mid walk when the waiter from the Chinese Restaurant came out and started shouting.

"HE DITCH, HE GONE AND SCREWED ME, HE TRIPLE SKEB ME" he ranted.

"What?" One of the officers questioned confused.

"He no pay for his food" The waiter said.

"Oh Boy" The Boss said and took off running not looking back.

"Somebody stop that guy" one of the officers from earlier said.

As he was running the Boss started to sing to himself without knowing it or without a single warning.

"I'm the kind of guy who can't stand a holiday so I drink 'em all away that's me."

This was all true growing up in Stillwater without any parents to celebrate the holidays with had turned The Boss into a mere Scrooge with a sad past.

"I don't decorate no trees and I won't eat no potato latkes but 'I'll give this old lady's melons a squeeze that's just who I am."

The cops was still on the boss's tail(no pun intended) but it didn't bother him he just continued to outrun them on a snowboard.

"Well I'll never spin a dreidel but I'll always throw a egg then I'll charley horse your leg for laughs" the boss sang as he threw eggs at 5 pedestrians then gave each of them a charley horse on one of their legs.

"While you're singing your holiday tunes I'm acting like a town buffoon, whipping out my big white scary moon and blowing 'a beef your way "he continued while avoiding the cops.

"I hate gangs who thinks there better than mine, to me their just someone to shoot, I hate love, I hate you, I hate me" the boss sang to himself yes he was able to get in good with with other gangs in his time but The Brotherhood, The Ronin, The Sons of Samdi, and The Morningstar were not one one of them.

"Well I'm car stealin' no tis the season feeling kind of guy **(kind of guy) **this time of year sucks so I take my guns and make sure every snowman die" The Boss silently scoffed to himself at that he doubt a bullet will pierce anything made out of snow but when had that every stopped him? He then spotted The White House in the distance meaning he was getting close to home and started to finish his song.

"Believing in Santa is all wrong and Chanukah is eight nights to long, I hate love, I hate you, I hate me, I hate love, I hate you, I hate me."

After The finished his song he crashed into the Christmas tree outside of The White House and surrounded by cops and lots of angry citizens.

**Author's Note: That's it for the first song next up everyone's favorite half blood wizard wonders why can't he finds his Christmas but at a young age so till next chapter see ya real soon. **

**Author's Note 2: So what did you think of this did you enjoyed also in case if you were wondering I left the song the way it was I just changed the deer part to Gangs and snowmobile part to car cause you really don't get snowmobiles in the game not even the DLC How The Saints Save Christmas share your thoughts but please don't say nothing bad. **


	2. Christmas Why can't I find you

**Christmas Why Can't I Find You?**

**Author's Note: Second song to Christmas Medley now this song is from Dr. Seuss's How The Grinch Stole Christmas starting Jim Carey the song is sung by Little Cindy Lou Who and tell you guys and girls the truth I found this song very heartwarming and very sweet and figured that this song would fit none other than our favorite Mundane raised half blood Wizard Harry Potter enjoy.**

Its Christmas Eve down in Surrey and all the Non Magical folk were sending their off to bed or spending time with their family and friends. Will everyone except one child, his name Harry James Potter a wizard yes you heard right a wizard you see Harry had lost both his mother and father to a dark wizard years ago back when he was only a baby because of a prophecy involving him and another child by the name of Neville Longbottom.

Now Harry lived on number 4 Privet Drive with his relatives The Dursley's and he wasn't linking it very much not one bit. 2 year old Harry was in the living room of Number 4 Privet Drive staring at the Christmas tree in awe and wondering where his Christmas and how it would have been if his Parents were still alive today, and without him knowing he started to sing.

"Where are you Christmas?"

"Why can't I find you?"

"Why have you going away?"

While he was singing The Dursley's were asleep upstairs however Petunia was awaken from her slumber when she heard music in the air and curiosity seem to had got the best of her so she left her room to see what had woke her up.

Harry on the other hand was unaware of his aunt making her down but he didn't mind it was her he just kept singing.

"My world is changing,"

"I'm rearranging,"

"Does that mean?"

"Christmas changes to?"

These words were true lots of things had been going on since the deaths of James and Lily Potter and Harry been trying to finds ways to rearrange the mistakes that had been made.

"Where are you Christmas?"

"Do you remember the boy you use to know?"

Harry may have not known what his parents look like or knew them very well or what his Christmas was like with them before they died but he hoped it was way better then spending it with The Dursley's.

"You and I was so carefree"

"Now nothing easy"

"Did Christmas change?"

"Or just me"

After Harry was done singing he let a small tear fall from his face then headed for cupboard before his Aunt found him, but unknown to him through one person heard him singing, and he was outside of Privet Drive across from the house and had sandy brown hair and that was clearly graying, and had amber eyes that screams werewolf, also wore a beige muggle suit. His name Remus J. Lupin a close friend of the Potters and Harry's magic uncle, and after hearing Harry sing about how his Christmases haven't been the same since he was placed with The Dursley's and Remus had a sudden urge to barge in and take his cub away from those awful Muggle's but he couldn't.

Sigh "James, Lily, I wish you guys were alive now cause Harry really need you" Remus said sadly while looking up at the sky.

Author's Note: A sweet and emotional song if I do say so myself I hope you enjoyed it next time Roxas wants to have a ice cream with Xion again he really does but he can't cause she's going on a solo mission to Beast's Castle but Xion promises him that they can tomorrow so till next chapter see ya.


	3. There's Always Tomorrow

There's Always Tomorrow

Author's Note: This is the third song for Christmas Medley now this song is from Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer now when I first heard this song I almost bursted in tears for this song is very emotional so prepare yourselves. Set in 385/2 days with some light Roxas/Xion added.

After another successful assignment on gathering hearts with the Keyblade Roxas was sprinting through The Castle That Never Was trying to find Xion so they could have Ice Cream at The Usual spot. When he reached the debriefing room where all the Organization 13 members get their missions from Saix Roxas was quite surprised to see that Xion was the only one there.

"Xion" Roxas exclaimed alerting Xion in the process so she turned around and came face to face to Roxas.

"Roxas!" Xion exclaimed then said "what are you during here?" She asked him.

"I was looking for you Xion so we can have Ice Cream together since we don't have any other assignments to do" Roxas explained.

"That's great and all Roxas but I can't I'm sorry" she said sadly.

"But why Xion? We do this with Axel every time after one of us finishes an assignment" Roxas replied.

Xion sighed before answering "Saix is sending me on a solo assignment to Beast's Castle but if I don't have anything to do tomorrow we can have ice cream then" Xion said.

"But what if I have a assignment tomorrow myself I won't be able to have ice cream with either you or Axel at all" Roxas said.

Xion just sighed then sang surprising Roxas in the process.

"There's always tomorrow,

For dreams to come true,

Believe in your dreams come what may."

Not really expecting Xion to sing to him about tomorrow although he had to admit it Xion voice sounded like princesses when she was singing.

"There's always tomorrow,

With so much to do,

And so little time in a day."

Roxas listened to Xion carefully and asked himself if they have so many assignments why did he join the Organization in the first place? Aside from gathering hearts with the Keyblade that is.

"We all pretend

The rainbow has a end

And you'll be there my friend someday."

This confused Roxas a little yes they were friends but they barely know each other and they have yet to hear from Axel.

"There's always tomorrow,

For dreams to come true,

Tomorrow is not far away."

Just then images of Axel, Namin`e, and the three teens that Roxas met when he took a vacation to Twilight Town appeared next to Xion and joined in.

"We all pretend,

The Rainbow has end

And you'll be there my friend someday."

The images sang before disappearing in a flash of light leaving Roxas and Xion alone.

"There's always tomorrow,

For dreams to come true,

Tomorrow is not far away"

Xion finished and said "Roxas even if you do have an assignment tomorrow and come back scarred you'll always be my friend", Xion said before embracing him then left Roxas to think about everything that happened.

Author's Note: I decided to keep the lyrics to this song to remain the same since Roxas and Xion are a part of the people Sora has to gather to go against Xehanort in the next Kingdom Hearts game.

Author's note 2: Next chapter The Golden trio in When Christmas Comes To Town.


	4. When Christmas Comes To Town

**When Christmas Comes to Town**

**Author's Note: This song is from The Polar Express a fan favorite so enjoy.**

In a Castle in Scotland two eleven year olds were walking through the corridors looking for their friend Harry, the first was a bushy brown haired girl with chocolate brown eyes and two front teeth. The second one was a redhead boy with freckles and Black eyes.

Their names were Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Weasley, and they were looking for Harry for he wasn't in the Gryffindor Common Room so they asked McGonagall see if she seen him unfortunately they had no luck so they decided to search the Owlry, when they reached it they heard music from outside.

"Where's that music coming from" Ron asked.

"It sounds like it's coming from outside let's see whose causing it" Hermione said.

So the two Gryffindor followed the music to see who was causing it. After following the music the duo peeked through the archway and saw Harry looking up at the night sky, Ron was about to go to him but Hermione held him back.

"Mione why did you stop me?" Ron asked. Instead of answering Ron's question she just turned to face Harry who started to sing?

"La la la la"

Hermione and Ron knew everything about Harry because of the books people made about him not knowing that they were fiction but didn't know he could sing.

"I'm wishing on a star"

"And trying to believe"

"Even though it's far"

"He'll find me Christmas Eve"

"I guess that Santa's busy"

"Cause he's never comes around"

"I think of him"

"When Christmas Comes To Town."

Hermione and Ron listened to Harry very well although Ron didn't know what he was talking about since he was a Pureblood Wizard but Hermione on the other hand knew exactly what he was singing about cause she was a muggleborn witch and she knew about Santa and Christmas so without stopping herself she joined in on Harry's song surprising both Ron and Harry.

"The best time of the year"

Harry turned around shocked that someone was singing with him but relaxed when it was Hermione.

"When everyone comes home"

"With all this Christmas Cheer"

"It's hard to be alone"

"Putting up the Christmas Tree"

"With friends who comes around"

"It's so much fun"

"When Christmas Comes To Town."

**Interlude**

"Presents for the children"

"Wrapped in red and green"

Harry looked at Hermione with a glimmer in his eyes before singing again this time with Hermione singing with him.

"All the things I've heard about"

"But never really seen"

"No one will be sleeping

"On the night of Christmas Eve"

"Hoping Santa's on his way"

"Presents for the children"

"Wrapped in red and green"

"All the things I've heard about"

"But never really seen"

"No one will be sleeping"

"On the night of Christmas Eve"

"Hoping Santa's on his way."

"Presents for the children"

"Wrapped in red and Green"

"All the things I've heard about"

"But never really seen"

"No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve"

"Hoping Santa's on his way."

They Harmonized.

**Interlude**

"When Santa's sleigh bells rings"

Hermione sang.

"I listen all around"

"The herald angel"

"I never hear a sound"

"When all the dreams of children"

"Once lost will all be found"

"That's all I want"

"When Christmas Comes To Town"

"That's all I want"

"When Christmas Comes To Town."

The two harmonized before sharing a brief hug and left the Owlry with Ron following behind before Fitch catches them.

Author's Note: Like the previous chapter I decided to leave the lyrics the same anyway next time According to The Boss and Shaundi That was long ago.

Author's Note 2: Christmas Eve is tomorrow folks have you made your list yet? If not I suggest you do it now cause if it's not finish by now then you're out of luck.


End file.
